sila_inoplanetyaninafandomcom_ko-20200214-history
PessoaPessoa/01
Reabilitação é o primeiro episódio de Pessoa 5. Enredo Um helicóptero sobrevoa mares obscurecidos pela escuridão da noite, partindo em direção até um casino chamativo situado entre vários prédios desiluminados. Do lado de fora do prédio destacado, vários grupos de soldados mascarados se equipam com armas de fogo e adentram o local de forma apressada. Alarmes estão soando, apostadores estão aflitos e uma figura escura está saltando entre as luminárias luxuosas, acima das multidões confusas. Enquanto tentam procurar pela presença misteriosa, o indivíduo se firma no topo de uma das luminárias, carregando uma maleta prateada. Vemos de perto, e se trata de um jovem que está trajado com um sobretudo, colete e calças pretas, além de luvas vermelhas e uma máscara dominó branca. Quando seus perseguidores armados lhe avistam, o jovem se dispara rapidamente até um andar superior. *Guarda: Ele está aqui. Mandem reforços para o segundo andar. — O soldado utiliza um comunicador. O fugitivo pousa no andar em questão. *Voz¹: Great job, Joker! Agora corra! *Voz²: Não estraga tudo. Essa é nossa única chance. Joker para por um momento, olhando para seus arredores com o propósito de pensar em uma nova estratégia. *Voz³: ...Se você conseguir limpar os porcos que estão vindo por ali, você pode usar a porta para chegar a uma saída! E por aquela porta, os soldados vão entrando em cena, deslocando seus membros e desumanamente se transformando em criaturas horrendas com cabeças de boi, quatro braços e uma enorme cauda. *Voz³: São Moloch. Os níveis de poder são baixos em comparação ao seu. Livre-se desses canalhas pretos, Joker! Após desviar de uma rajada de fogo de uma das aberrações, Joker retira sua máscara em um movimento breve, formando um ser quase completamente nebuloso. *Joker: PESSOA! O ser, ao estender seu braço, gera o que parece ser um escudo. Utilizando seu novo equipamento, ele defende Joker dos ataques inimigos e então contra-ataca com um ataque rápido e altamente efetivo, derrotando as ameaças, que estouram em substâncias escuras. *Joker: Heh. Moleza. *Voz⁴: mate, será que ele ao menos tá conseguindo ouvir a gente? *Voz¹: He should be able to. Ao entrar pela porta, antes bloqueada pelos "guardas", Joker sobe várias escadas e corre até um ponto fechado. Não há nada além de uma espécie de sacada, de onde é possível ver os apostadores no andar primário, e, separada por uma vasta distância, uma enorme janela. *Voz³: Tem algo de errado? *Joker: Porra, não tinha saída melhor não? *Voz³: Depois da comoção, os outros andares estão completamente trancados. Essa é a sua melhor aposta. O fugitivo escuta passos se aproximando de sua atual localização. *Guarda: Por ali! Ele não escapa dessa vez! Depois de largar sua relutância, com um sorriso confiante, Joker dispara um gancho contra o teto e se balança até a janela, a quebrando com um chute suave e se manobrando até um pouso no chão. O casino, de qual pulou, desaparece e seu traje começa a se transformar em um uniforme escolar aos poucos. *Voz³: Espera, tem algo de errado. Eu estou sentindo várias presenças ao seu redor. Luzes começam a se acender e cercar o jovem. São vários grupos de soldados, dessa vez desmascarados e sem parecerem apresentar os traços sobrenaturais dos que lhe perseguiam no prédio. *Voz⁴: O que houve? *Voz¹: An ambush?! *Voz⁵: Não pode ser...! *Voz⁶: Joker! O fugitivo tenta se esquivar dos soldados, mas é derrubado e algemado em pouco tempo. Um guarda, aparentemente em comando, caminha até o rapaz e lhe puxa pelos cabelos. *Guarda: Não esperava encontrar uma criança. Você, meu jovem, foi vendido. *Joker: então eu sou escravo? eu não vou ter que chupar a rola de ninguém, né? *Guarda: A não ser que queira, não. Quis dizer que foi traído e agora, está preso. *Joker: opora Em cana, o jovem se senta em uma cadeira em uma sala monótona e cinzenta. Uma porta se abre e dela aparece uma figura escondida pela escuridão. *???: Então, você é o meliante? *Joker: sla porra A figura, enorme demais para um ser humano, olha para baixo e percebe uma seringa. Haviam lhe dito que o criminoso teria sido injetado com um soro que te deixa sugestionável e um tanto receptivo, que totalmente não é um soro da verdade. *???: Eu consegui fazê-los me permitir ver seu lado da história. Poderá ser útil e, quem sabe, eu posso até te livrar dessa situação. *Joker: ta *???: Então, por que não começa com Abril de 20XX? *Joker: que porra é essa data A bordo de um trem, o mesmo jovem chega a uma nova destinação. *Microfone: ...Senhoras e senhores, obrigada por escolherem vir conosco. Chegaremos em Shibuya em breve. O adolescente olha para o chão do metrô e começa a se recordar de uma noite em seu passado, dentro dessa recordação do passado. *Homem desconhecido: ...Heheh... anda, vamos nos divertir! *Garota desconhecida: P-por favor, me ajude! Confiante, o rapaz empurrava o homem visivelmente bêbado, que caía no chão e batia sua cabeça, sangrando levemente. *Homem: Ngh! Isso não vai ficar assim! Maldito fedelho, eu vou processar! Os eventos começam a passar rapidamente, mostrando o garoto, chamado Johny Amamiya, sendo condenado por transtorno de conduta e avanços em uma garotinha muito menor que ele, a mesma que ele na verdade tentava proteger. De volta ao presente, que na verdade é o passado do presente (foda), Johny percebe duas meninas conversando. *Menina¹: Um "desligamento mental"? Você tá falando sério? *Menina²: É a verdade! *Menina¹: Em uma pessoa? Mas que piada! Você realmente gosta dessas porra de satanista né, sua puta degenerada? As duas riem, enquanto Johny fica sem entender porra nenhuma. Finalmente, o metrô chega até a cidade de Shibuya, uma região da Metrópole de Tóquio, Japão. Caminhando pelas novas áreas, Amamiya ajeita sua mochila e caminha pelo centro. Em um breve olhar para o seu celular, ele percebe um aplicativo bizarro. *Johny: Ih, sabia que aqueles sites de porno inf-- ... — Ele percebe um homem olhando para ele — --porno, não eram seguros. Repentinamente, todas as pessoas por perto param de se mover. Johny olha ao seu redor, e tudo parou da mesma forma. As nuvens, as propagandas de outdoors nos altos prédios da cidade, tudo. *Johny: opora Longe dele, um ser nebuloso começa a emergir de chamas azuladas. Um sorriso maléfico surge em seu rosto, antes de tudo voltar ao normal, incluindo o tempo. Confuso, o jovem puxa o aplicativo para a lixeira no seu celular. Após viajar com outro metrô para o distrito residencial de Yongen-Jaya, Johny caminha por algumas ruas, vendo lojas e pessoas simples. Após um tempo, ele finalmente se encontra na cafeteria Leblanc, onde é cumprimentado por um homem de cabelos curtos. *???: Então era hoje? E aí, carinha. Você é filho dos Kurusu, né? *Johny: Bom, na verdade, eles decidiram me deixar o sobrenome bosta de Amamiya pra se desassociarem até o fim da condicional. *???: Faz sentido, eu acho. Você vai ficar aqui por um ano, certo? *Johny: É. Qual seu nome? *Clint: Você pode me chamar de Clint. Enquanto isso, em uma estação de metrô, o condutor de um trem, sem motivo aparente, passa a sofrer de uma condição bizarra. Seus olhos se retorcem, sua expressão se desfaz e lhe faz parecer um corpo morto ambulante, e enfim, sua inabilidade de controlá-lo faz com que o trem saia de controle e seus vagões se amontoem entre si, deixando vários mortos. Em uma fazenda, um ser obscurecido pela escuridão assiste à cena abominável no noticiário. *Âncora: ...Essa foi a transmissão disponibilizada do acidente. De acordo com a polícia, a vida do condutor não estava em perigo, apesar de suas feridas. Depois do questionamento, nem ele conseguiu explicar a sua alta velocidade ao se aproximar da estação. Não foram feitos mais nenhum comentários. Os policiais ainda buscam um motivo plausível. Com esse acidente locomotivo, como vários outros incidentes similares de motivos desconhecidos, preocupação está se espalhando entre o público geral. O que poderia possivelmente estar causando uma mudança tão de repente nessas pessoas? O ser se levanta de seu assento após o término do noticiário e vai até um rapaz com cabelos castanhos, um uniforme formal e carregando uma maleta com a letra D'', que permanecia sentado no lado de fora da cabana habitada pelo ser desconhecido. *Jovem desconhecido: Você me chamou? É um caso? *???: Não exatamente. Eu quero sua opinião sobre algo. *Jovem: Claro. Mas seu julgamento tende a estar correto. De volta ao Leblanc, Clint leva Johny até o sótão do estabelecimento, empoeirado e cheio de caixas. *Clint: ...E é aqui, que você vai ficar. Esse é o seu ''"quarto". *Johny: porra que merda *Clint: É perto do melhor que alguém em uma situação como você poderia ter. Não faça nada de "engraçado", ou eu te jogo para fora. Johny olha ao redor no quarto. *Clint: Vai ser seu trabalho de limpar esse lugar. Vou deixar umas cobertas com você para dormir confortável, pelo menos. Nós vamos te colocar na acadêmia Shujin amanhã. Faça uma boa impressão. Barton abandona a cafeteria, deixando Amamiya sozinho para organizar seu novo quarto. Assim que ele deixa o local de forma decente, Johny se deita em sua cama. *Johny: Um ano, huh. As memórias do dia em que ele foi condenado não saem de sua cabeça. E em um momento pensativo, o rapaz se surpreende com uma notificação de seu celular, que mostra que o aplicativo bizarro de antes reapareceu. Ele imediatamente o deleta novamente. Sonolento, Johny fecha seus olhos e a vista do teto de seu novo lar desaparece. Repentinamente, ele abre seus olhos novamente e se encontra em um lugar completamente diferente. Ele está acorrentado e vestindo um uniforme de prisioneiro. *Johny: a Amamiya se levanta e vai até as grades de sua cela azulada. Duas meninas com uniformes policiais estão de guarda, e o caminho do lado de fora leva até um homem de cabelos brancos, terno escuro, olhos esbugalhados, um nariz estranhamente pontudo e sentado, apenas observando o único prisioneiro. *???: Vigarista... bem-vindo à minha Sala de Veludo. Este lugar existe entre sonho e realidade, mente e matéria. É um lugar por onde apenas aqueles que assinaram um "contrato" podem entrar. Johny tenta abrir a porta de sua cela, sem sucesso. Uma das meninas de guarda lhe afasta com um golpe de cassetete contra as grades. *Igor: Eu sou Igor, o mestre deste lugar. Lembre-se bem disso. Estamos aqui para falar de assuntos importantes. É relevante à sua vida. *Johny: me tira daqui porfavor *Igor: Olhe para este quarto, ele reflete o estado de seu próprio coração. Você realmente é um "prisioneiro" do destino. No futuro próximo, não há dúvida de que a ruína lhe aguarda. *Johny: me tira-- *Igor: É possível enfrentar tal destino, portanto. Você precisa passar por sua "reabilitação". Uma reabilitação em direção à liberdade completa. Esse é o seu único método de evitar a ruína, o fim de tudo. Eu me pergunto... você poderia ter a resolução de desafiar a distorção do mundo? *Johny: --daqui As duas guardas se giram na direção da cela. *Igor: Ah, perdão. Ainda não lhes apresentei. À sua direita, Caroline; à sua esquerda, Justine. *Caroline: Pode tentar lutar o quanto quiser, detento! *Justine: O nosso dever, como guardiãs, é de proteger os detentos. Somos também suas colaboradoras. Isso é, se você permanecer obediente. *Johny: hot *Igor: Eu explicarei o papel dessas duas em alguma outra ocasião. Agora... parece que a noite se aproxima de seu fim. Nós vamos nos ver de novo, eventualmente. *Johny: isso quer dizer que você vai me tirar daqui? *Igor: Correto. Ao piscar, Johny se encontra novamente em sua cama no Leblanc. Ainda cansado, o jovem fecha os olhos mais uma vez, esperando não acordar em mais um sonho estranho. No dia seguinte, ele se acorda e se senta na cama para pensar. *Johny: "Ruína"... "reabilitação"...? O que significa? ...O que quer que seja, gostei daquelas duas. Acho que eu ainda tenho um tempo... *Clint: Já vai perder o No Fap desse jeito? *Johny: mas a gente tá em abril *Clint: Vamos para a Acadêmia Shujin. Você precisa estudar pra não ficar tremendo a loja enquanto eu estiver trabalhando. Na escola, os dois se apresentam para o diretor Fisk. *Fisk: ...Para reiterar, você será expulso se nos causar qualquer problema. Você pode ter feito coisas ruins em sua cidade, mas irá se comportar por aqui. Se você for expulso, não haverá outro lugar para você ficar. Mantenha isso em mente. Uma mulher de cabelos curtos escuros vai até o lado do diretor, com um olhar neutro fixo no novo estudante. *Fisk: Essa é a professora regente da sua turma. *Mia: Eu sou Mia Wallace. *Johny: io *Fisk: Senhor Barton, por favor mantenha os olhos neste garoto. Não lhe deixe causar problemas fora da escola. *Mia: Não se esqueça de vir à coordenação amanhã. Eu lhe mostrarei a sua sala de aula. Ugh! Ela sai da sala, perceptívelmente cansada. *Clint: Ih. Isso é sinal de tensão sexual, garoto. — Ele sussurra pra Amamiya, que fica com um sorriso bobo. *Fisk: ...Isso é tudo. *Clint: Ótimo, tenho uma loja pra cuidar. Vamos lá, garoto. *Johny: ok Dentro do carro de Barton, os dois vão retornando para o Leblanc. No caminho, os dois acabam se metendo em um engarrafamento. *Clint: Ah, que ótimo. *Johny: Você não parecia ter muita clientela ontem, deve estar tudo de boa, né? *Clint: Isso não vem ao caso. Mas e aí, você acha que vai se dar bem nessa nova escola? *Johny: É, acho que pode acabar sendo divertido. E enquanto isso, de volta à escola. A professora Wallace caminha pelos arredores da acadêmia, se encontrando com um homem de cabelos escuros. *???: Mas que situação problemática. Por que uma pessoa daquelas foi aceita aqui? *Mia: Quem sabe? Foi decisão do Fisk. Ele disse que é para a "reputação da escola"... *???: E eu pensando que minha equipe de teatro já estava cuidando disso. *Mia: É verdade. *???: Só se cuide, tudo bem? Se qualquer coisa acontecesse, eu expulsaria alguém como ele sem pensar duas vezes. *Mia: Eu fico desejando que ele simplesmente não viesse à escola. Não é algo que eu deveria dizer como professora, mas... *???: Bom, eu deveria retornar à minha aula. *Mia: Ah, claro, vocês estão treinando para uma peça enorme em breve, não é? *???: Heheh, ter altas expectivas é um problema imenso. Vamos ter que trabalhar ainda mais duro para compensar pela equipe de escritores. *Mia: Bom, te vejo por aí, sr. Kerr. Joseph Kerr, o professor de teatro da acadêmia Shujin, abandona o local, deixando a professora preocupada com a nova adição à sua turma.